An Education of Love
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: Ethan is a college professor & Theresa is one of his students. They meet over the summer, unaware of how different their relationship will turn out when college starts. What will happen when they come face to face at Harmony University?
1. Default Chapter

**Summer Comes to an End**

_**August 31, 2005**_

_I can't believe summer is already over! It seems just like yesterday I was still a junior at Harmony University, about to embark on the best summer vacation possible. And amazingly, it was the greatest summer of my life. At first, it started out bleak. I was working 9-5 waitressing at the Book Café. Once the crowd started dying down, I was able to get some time off. With no other friends, and no boyfriend, it seemed my entire days were spent with Whitney at the beach everyday. _

_The beach….how I'll never forget the beach….it was there that my life changed forever…._

_**Flashback**_

_On the hot July day, Whitney and Theresa headed off to the beach to soak up the rays, and darken their tans, as if they could get any darker. Both their mothers warned of skin cancer, but the girls just laughed it off, not really caring._

_It amazed Theresa how fast summer flew by. "Isn't it amazing, Whitney? We graduated from high school so long ago, and now we're about to enter our senior year at Harmony University! Our dreams are so close to being reached!"_

"My best friend, the dreamer." Whitney said jokingly. "Yes, you are right, Theresa. A lot of our dreams have come true."

"_Well, all except one." Theresa said, sighing, resting her hand under her jaw.._

"_Theresa, don't worry. You'll find the right guy for you, he's out there somewhere." Whitney said, patting Theresa's back affectionately._

"_I hope you're right."_

As if on cue, two guys came walking across the beach, and pointed toward Theresa and Whitney. The girls watched, mesmerized, as the two men came to close proximity of the girls, and laid their things next to Theresa and Whitney's stuff. 

"_Hi there." One of them said to the girls._

"_Hi." Theresa and Whitney said in unison._

"I'm Ethan. And that, he says pointing, is my brother Fox."

"I'm Theresa, and this is my friend, Whitney."

"Pleasure to meet you both"

_Needless to say, Ethan and I felt that instant attraction that only two people can. The rest of that day was spent playing in the water with our new friends, and getting to know each other. Ethan had the most beautiful eyes ever, and I felt so comfortable talking with him, it was like he was my twin in a weird way…_

_Over the weeks left of summer, Ethan and Fox met up with us around Harmony. We always had fun going out to eat, playing miniature golf, going to the movies, or shopping. We were all friends, yet felt so much more toward each other that words can't begin to describe._

_Saying goodbye to Ethan yesterday was one of the hardest things I had to do. He was going back to his job teaching, and I was going off to school. Would we ever see each other again, I asked him, to which he replied…_

"_If fate allows, I'll find my way back to you…"_

**Coming Up**

Ethan reflects on his summer

Theresa has her first day of senior year!

**Please R/R**

**(Author's Note: Thanks for the idea, Mika!)**


	2. Summer's Over

**Summer's Over**

**August 31, 2005**

_Talk about a fun summer! I can't even believe it's over! I met this amazing girl at the beach. I actually have to thank Fox for conning me to go with him_

**Flashback**

"_Ethan, you've been preparing lessons for your class all summer long, when was the last time you had the chance to go out?"  
_

"_Fox, I can't. I have to get this stuff ready before school starts back up."  
_

"_Bro, come on, it's only July! You still have another month before school starts back up. Just take this day off and go out with your favorite brother."  
_

"_Fox, you're my ONLY brother."  
_

"_Exactly!"  
_

"_Fine, fine, I know when I'm defeated!"_

**End Flashback**

_If it hadn't been for Fox's constant nagging, I wouldn't have met the most beautiful woman ever. Her name was Theresa. She was Hispanic, with the most beautiful mocha colored eyes I have ever seen. Her smile could light up the room. _

_Talking to her was as easy as breathing. We had so much in common, it was uncanny, frankly. I can't get her face out of my mind. Her voice haunts my dreams, and her laughter flows into my mind at the weirdest moments._

_I remember one time, the four of us, Fox, Theresa's friend Whitney, Theresa and I, all got together to play mini golf. We had so much fun. We called ourselves the competitive bunch. We never gave up until we reached the highest score, and then, I was deemed the winner. Watching Theresa's pout was the highlight of that date, if you can call it a date. She looked so adorable._

_I didn't want our vacation together to end. I didn't want my connection to Theresa to end. Sadly, I had to let go, and leave it to fate to decide my destiny. I didn't kiss Theresa because I didn't want to burden her or I with the "what-if" scenarios. I left her knowing that if my future included being with Theresa again, then somehow, someway, it would happen._

_Staring out into the starlight sky tonight, I found one star that shone brighter than the others. Closing my eyes, I made a wish, in hopes that it would come true:_

"Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight, have the wish I wish tonight…"

_Closing my eyes tightly, I wished for the one thing I wanted…Theresa._

**Coming Up**

The first day of school leads to a day of surprises!

**Please R/R**


	3. Surprises in Class

**Surprises in Class**

Today was the first day of Theresa's senior year at Harmony University. Checking her schedule, she saw that her first class this morning was Economy, Law, and Society. While she didn't need the class for her fashion degree, Theresa signed up for it in hopes that it would give her some insight as to how a business would be run.

Finding her class, she quickly went in and took a seat in the front row. Looking around, she realized no one was there yet, and saw that she was still early. "Oh, well, that gives me a chance to read." Taking out her journal, Theresa looked at her entries from her summer vacation.

_Entry 1: Meeting Ethan. I still can't believe that happened. Ethan is such a sweet guy, it's amazing that we just met at the beach, and all this chemistry occurred between us. _

Smiling, Theresa sighs as she wishes she could see Ethan again. _One day, girl, one day._

Not paying attention to the other students coming into the room, Theresa reads on in her journal.

_Entry 2: Our "first" date: We went mini golfing tonight, along with Whit and Fox. I never realized how sexy competiveness could be in a man. Ethan and I had so much fun trying to out win each other. _

Glancing at the time, Theresa realized her class would begin soon, and started closing her journal to the line: _I only wish I could see Ethan again, and see if what we had this summer could continue…_

Hearing the classroom door close, Theresa quickly put her journal away in her bag, and retrieved her pen and notebook.

"Good morning, class" A deep voice said, as the door closed to the classroom.

_Here goes nothing! _Theresa thought to herself, as she began to write in her notebook the date, and class period.

Coming up in front of the room, Ethan quickly scans the room, noticing some people falling asleep in the back row. Scanning the front row, Ethan's eyes do a double take when they run over a slim woman with tan skin writing in her notebook. _Stop it, Ethan, Theresa is not here! _He thought to himself as he retrieved his things from his briefcase.

"I hope you're all ready to begin our semester fresh. I hope that this course will help you to understand how our economy and law system have an impact on the society we live in. Before we get into further discussion, I want to take roll to start familiarizing myself with each of you."

Starting to call roll, Ethan glances up every now and then to meet the faces of his students. When he gets to the letter L, he glances at the name, and then does a double take. _Lopez-Fitzgerald, Theresa. No, it can't be! I must be dreaming! _Giving his mind a mental shake, Ethan re-reads the last name, and then tentavely calls it out. "Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald?"

_That voice…why does that sound so familiar? My mind must be playing tricks on me…_Raising her hand, Theresa sighs, "here". Looking up, her face lights on fire when she stares into the surprised look of the man who starred in her dreams all summer long…

"Ethan?"

**Coming Up**

A heated confrontation

**Please R/R**


	4. We Need to Talk

**We Need to Talk**

Clearing her throat, Theresa shakes her head. "I'm sorry, PROFESSOR. I'm here."

"Alright." Still shaking inside, Ethan attempts to cover his excitement at seeing the one woman who has haunted his dreams all summer long. Attempting to conduct the class the rest of the period proved difficult, with Theresa giving him a look of death every time he watched her, but Ethan managed to make it through the period.

When he looked at his watch and noticed the class was ending, Ethan looked up. "Theresa, would you please stay for a few minutes?"

Watching everyone around her clear their things, Theresa sighed. _God, why did this have to happen now? How could this happen? _Slowly putting her things in her backpack, she stops when she can sense Ethan's presence closer to her. Looking up into his blue eyes, Theresa tries to stop her heart from thumping out of her chest.

"Can I help you?"

"Theresa, we need to talk."

"I nave nothing to say to you."

"Theresa, I'm just as surprised about this as you are! You have to believe me! I never knew this is where you go to school!" Ethan said, trying not to crowd around Theresa to give her room.

Turning around, Theresa looked up at Ethan with anger in her eyes. "Well, newsflash! You never told me you were a college professor! I just assumed that when you said you were a teacher that you worked in high school or elementary school. I never expected to see you again after our summer together! I wished for it, but I never thought it would happen!"

Taken aback by her admission, Ethan felt a weight slowly lift from his heart. _She did think of me! _"You, um, wished for me to see you again?"

Rolling her eyes toward the ceiling, Theresa gets up and gathers her things. "Don't go boosting your ego, but yes. A lot of good that wish did me though!"

"Theresa, we never talked about our jobs in detail! I didn't know this would happen, you have to believe me."

"Don't worry about it, Ethan. I'll get over making a big fool of myself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another class to get to."

Watching Theresa walk away from him, Ethan gathered his things, as flashes of his summer crossed his mind…

_Theresa, do you remember our dancing under the stars? Or the fun time we had on the beach? God, what does all this mean? I'm attracted to Theresa, but I can't be with her if I'm her teacher. God, why did you let this happen to me?"_

**Outside the classroom**

"Oh, God, what have I done? How can I be feeling something for Ethan, I can't! He's my teacher now, and I can't afford to have trouble come my way by getting involved with him!

Sighing, Theresa begins to head to her next class. _I have to find some way to get away from Ethan…._

**Coming Up**

Theresa thinks about Ethan, and what to do.

What will she choose?

**Please R/R**


	5. What Have I Done?

**What Have I Done?**

As Theresa walks to her next class, she can't help but still think of Ethan. _No, this is wrong! I can't keep thinking of him! He's my teacher for God's sake! _

After her class is over, Theresa pulls out her cell and calls her friend Whitney.

"Hey girl, are you busy?"

"To talk to my best friend? Never! What's up?"

"I need to see you, can we meet at the Book Café?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a few."

(At the Book Café)

"Hey girl, what's going on?" Whitney asks as she sits down with Theresa.

"You're not going to believe the day I had today."

"Ok, start spilling."

"Well, remember our summer?"

Smiling, Whitney nods as memories of her time with Fox rolls around her head. "You bet I do!"

"Okay, Whit, come back to me, please. This is urgent!"

Shaking her head, Whitney looks at her friend. "Sorry, I'm all ears."

Taking a deep breath, Theresa continues. "You remember Ethan, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, it seems that….I'll be seeing a lot of him over the next few weeks…"

Shrieking, Whitney is about to go hug Theresa, when she notices the pained look on Theresa's face.

"Uh oh, why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to be a reunion you wanted to have?"

"Because it's not. You see, I went to my first class this morning, only to find out…."

"Yes? What did you find out, Theresa!"

"Ethan…Ethan is my professor…."

Stunned, Whitney does a double take. "Your professor?"

Nodding, Theresa wipes the tears from her eyes. "Yes. I couldn't believe it when I saw him. I thought my eyes were play tricks on me! He never told me where he worked, I just assumed when he said that he was a teacher, that he worked at the high school level or something. What am I going to do, Whit?"

"Well, did he talk to you?"

"Yes, but I was trying to push him away. I couldn't deal with what I knew. I can't date him now, Whitney! He's my professor! That's against all the university rules!"

"I know, honey, I know. Do you still have feelings for him, Theresa?"

Defeated, Theresa manages a nod. "Oh, honey." Whitney says, comforting Theresa.

"I can't handle this now, Whitney. I can't jump into a relationship with him, and jeopardize my college career. I've worked so hard over the last 3 years to make it as far as I've come."

"I don't know what to say."

"I have to get out of his class. I have to avoid him as much as possible. I Can't believe that this happened to me, of all people."

"Maybe it was meant to happen, Theresa."

"_If fate allows, I'll find my way back to you…"_ The words ran through Theresa's mind. The words Ethan whispered to her on their last night together. Sighing, Theresa just looks at Whitney. "I don't know what to do."

"Go take a walk, honey, maybe it will help clear your head."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay."

On the beach, Theresa sits in the sand, and starts to think…

"My head tells me no, my heart tells me yes. I'm torn, so torn. I find this one guy who makes me feel alive, and come to find out that I can't be with him because he's my professor. _What if you dropped the class, Theresa? Maybe you could see him then? _

"I can't drop this class, I need it to graduate. Yet, I can't ignore my feelings. God, what am I going to do?"

_If fate allows, I'll find my way back to you…_

"He whispered those words to me before we parted ways. Fate, if this is your way of showing me that I need Ethan, it's not very funny!"

**Coming Up**

Ethan thinks about what he will do

Theresa moves on!

**Please R/R**


	6. What Am I Going To Do?

**What Am I Going To Do?**

Sitting in his office after class, Ethan attempts to write up his lesson plans, but fails to think straight.

_I can't believe this is happening to me. The one woman I never expected to see again ends up becoming one of my students. God, what am I going to do?_

Hearing the phone ring, Ethan reaches under the mounds of paper on his desk to reach it. "Hello?"

"Well, you sure seem chipper!"

"Hello brother, what can I do for you?"

"What's wrong, Ethan? You're not your normal, happy self. Didn't get any action?"

"FOX…"

"Okay, okay, sorry! What's up your butt, anyway?"

Sighing, Ethan debates on telling Fox the truth. "Whatever I tell you…"

"Stays strictly between us." Fox finishes.

"Alright." Taking a deep breath, Ethan begins, "do you remember our summer on the beach?"

"How could I forget? We both got great girls out of that experience."

"Yeah, well, my great girl, as you say, is not someone I can date."

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, Ethan begins again. "Fox, I just found out today that Theresa is…well she's….one of my students."

Dead silence met the other end of the line. "Fox? Are you there?"

"Ye..yeah..I'm here. Are you saying that Theresa is enrolled in one of your classes?"

Hearing it said again made Ethan's stomach turn. "Yes. She's enrolled in one of my classes. I was so stunned that she was right in front of me, I didn't know what to do."  
"Dude, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I can't date her, it's impossible. I'd get fired. I mean, I can't just loose my job over a girl."

"No, but, what if that girl meant more to you than anyone else?"

Thinking of what Fox said, Ethan sighs. "She won't even speak to me."

"Can you blame her? She's probably as stunned as you are! Give her some time, Ethan, and then maybe, just maybe, you can get through to her."

"I guess you're right. I won't do anything for now. I'll just let fate play its part."

"It's all you can do, bro."

"Yeah. Alright, tell me about your love life. How are things with Whitney?"

"Very good. I'm so happy I met her."

"Yeah, I know the feeling…"

Sighing, Fox continues. "Ethan, you're a smart man. You have a lot of life ahead of you. Just go a day at a time. You're 27, you're smart, you're handsome. You can have any girl you want."

_Yeah, but the one girl I want, I can't have. _"I guess you're right. Hey, I have to go, but I'll talk to you later. Thanks for listening."

"No problem, bro. Take it easy."

"You, too."

Hanging up the phone, Ethan sits back in his chair. _Maybe Fox is right. Maybe I should just sit back and give Theresa time._

**Coming Up**

Theresa moves on

**Please R/R**


	7. Trying to Get Over You

**Trying to Get Over You**

**Theresa's dream**

_Theresa, you're so beautiful._

_You make me feel beautiful, Ethan._

_May I kiss you, Theresa?_

Please…

Before Ethan's lips met her own, Theresa's alarm went off, awaking her. "God, I have to stop dreaming about him. He's my professor for God's sake!" Getting dressed, Theresa begins to form a plan.

"I have to find some way to make Ethan forget about me. But what?"

Coming up with an idea, Theresa smiles slightly. "I hate what I have to do, but I'll do it."

**Later in the day**

While walking through Denton Hall to her class, Theresa spots Ethan down the hall, and quickly pulls to the side. _This is it. I have to put my plan to action. _Taking out her cell phone, Theresa pretends to talk to someone.

"Hi, handsome. How are you doing?" Theresa says. Looking up, Ethan smiles as he watches Theresa come toward him. _My god, she's flirting with me! _Thinking quickly, Ethan begins to walk closer to Theresa, then stops when he notices her cell phone next to her ear.

"How's your day, honey?" He hears her say to the phone.

_Honey? What the hell is going on?_ He thinks to himself as he watches Theresa ignore him, and walk down the hall. _My god…did Theresa already forget about me? But…God, what did I do?_

Turning the corner, Theresa looks back and notices Ethan standing in the hall, looking the opposite direction. _I'm sorry, Ethan. But I have to do this. It's the only way I can think of to not get both of us in trouble. God, why did you make me fall for my professor of all people?_

Moving off to her class, Theresa sighs in defeat. _This has got to be the only way I can get over Ethan…it has to be.._

**Coming up**

A jealous Ethan emerges

Theresa breaks down

**Please R/R**


	8. Jealous, Thy Name is Ethan

**Jealous, Thy Name is Ethan**

As Ethan watched Theresa hurry down the corridor, he stood against a wall, and sighed.

_This is unbelievable! How could Theresa move on so quickly? It's like she's forgotten all about our summer._ Feeling rejected, Ethan begins to walk back to his office. Pulling a seat to his desk, Ethan pulls out a picture of Theresa and himself taken over the summer.

_How can you forget the fun times, Theresa? How can you just put me behind you? I should have told you the truth from the start, but we never went into further discussion about ourselves._

_My dream came true when I found you again; I just wished it would have been under different circumstances._ Sighing, Ethan begins to plan lessons for the rest of the week, and grade essays his students left for him outside his office, including Theresa. Remembering the feel of Theresa's hand brush against his this morning made Ethan question how she could move on so quickly to another guy.

He tried to grasp her hand for a moment, but she refused, and left the room before he got a chance to say anything

While grading papers, Ethan stops when he comes across Theresa's essay. Reading some parts of it, Ethan smiles slightly as a plan forms in his head to talk to Theresa. Reading her paper twice, Ethan finalizes his idea deep in his mind, and writes a simple "see me" in red ink next to her name.

Putting Theresa's essay aside, Ethan sighs again. _I'm sorry to do this, Theresa, but it's the only way I can get you to understand where I'm coming from, and to find out what I can do to salvage the relationship we created over the summer. It's the only way…_

Thinking back on Theresa's phone call, Ethan feels a pang of jealousy rip through his body again. "I know you, Theresa. You still have feelings for me. So, why is it that you're playing with my heart right now? You move on, and I'm left here jealous of another guy being with you. God, this is so unfair. What did I ever do in my life to deserve this?"

Picking up the phone, Ethan calls Fox. "Hey, I'm in trouble."

"Financial?"

"No. Romantic."

"Oh boy, what happened now?"

"Well, I told you about Theresa, right?"

"Yes, that she's in your class. What's the latest update?"

"Well, I tried to talk to her, and she refuses to listen to me."

"Can you blame her?"

"Hey, are you going to listen to me, or are you going to lecture?"

"Sorry, continue."

"Anyway. Now she has me on a jealous streak. She's already moved on, Fox! I saw her on her cell walking down the hall saying 'hi honey' and all this other lovey dovey crap. I was so mad, I had to quickly walk to my office before I punched a wall or something."

"You need to calm down, Ethan. Don't you see that you can't do anything with Theresa because of your job!"

"I realize that. But, I found a way to get her to talk to me."

"This ought to be good. What did you do?"

"I didn't grade her essay, I wrote a 'see me' note."

"And if she refuses? You can't jeopardize her grade for some fling, Ethan."

"It's not a fling!" Ethan says a little too loudly.

Exhaling a breath, Fox says, "You're in deep, bro, real deep."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

**Coming Up**

Ethan and Theresa talk

Theresa remembers her summer vacation

**Please R/R**


	9. Please Talk to Me

Please Talk to Me

Coming into class the next morning, Theresa stole a quick glance at Ethan, then looked away when she noticed him staring at her. _God, just let me get through this semester…_

Once everyone was sitting down, Ethan began his class. "Everyone, I have your papers for you, which will be returned at the end of class." Continuing with his lecture, Ethan kept stealing glances at Theresa, sighing inside hoping that his plan would work.

Later on, when class was ending, Ethan began to pass out the papers. When he came to Theresa's desk, he turned her paper face down, and moved on. Turning over the paper, Theresa sighed as she saw the words "see me" written in red. _Great. Now what have I done? _Waiting till everyone left class, Theresa made her way to see Ethan at the front of the room.

"You wanted to see me?"

Hearing her voice was like a sweet melody in Ethan's ears. Taking a deep breath, Ethan turned around and faced Theresa. The feelings he had for her came crashing back so fast inside him, that he had to grab onto the desk so as to not reach for Theresa.

"Yes, I did."

"What was wrong with my paper?"

"Nothing. I did that so we could talk. You've been avoiding me."

"Can you blame me? I had no choice!"

"You always have choices in life, Theresa. I just wish that we made the choice together to end our relationship."

"We never had a relationship! It was a fling!" Exasperated, Theresa begins to turn around, when Ethan's hand on her arm stops her.

"If it was just a fling, then why do you look away every time our eyes meet? If it was just a fling, why am I so jealous that you're moving on, and I'm stuck admiring you from a distance?"

"This isn't right, Ethan." _Don't give in, Theresa, you can't be with him, no matter how much you want to._

"I realize that. But you can't be denying your feelings for me."

Turning around, Theresa glares at Ethan. "I can, and I will. Now, let me go. I have to go to class."

Feeling defeated, Ethan moves back as Theresa passes him. _How can you deny the feelings you have for me Theresa, when I have these feelings for you?_

Outside class, Theresa wipes the tears from her eyes. "I do still have feelings for you, Ethan, I just can't be able to act on them right now…maybe not ever." Taking her phone out of her purse, Theresa calls Whitney.

"Can you meet me somewhere? I need help."

Agreeing to meet up with Whitney, Theresa quickly goes to her car, and takes off.

**Coming Up**

Theresa remembers the fun times with Ethan

Ethan confesses his feelings…..and Theresa overhears

**Please R/R**


	10. Remembering the Fun Times

**Remembering the Fun Times**

As Theresa headed off to meet Whitney, flashes of the summer she spent with Ethan came to her mind.

**Flashback**

"_May I kiss you?" Ethan said as he pushed a strand of Theresa's hair away from her face._

_Nodding, Theresa tilted her face as she received Ethan's kiss, and sighed in pleasure._

**End Flashback**

"God, I have to stop this. I can't be thinking of Ethan! He lied to me!" _You never asked him about what kind of teacher he was…_ "That doesn't matter! He should have told me!"

Nearing the Book Café, Theresa sighed as she pulled into her parking spot. "Maybe Whitney can tell me what to do." Walking into the café, Theresa ordered a café latte as she waited for Whitney to come in. Taking a seat, Theresa sighed as she drank her latte. 

"Hey you." A voice said. Turning around, Theresa smiled as Whitney came to sit next to her. "Hi."

"What's wrong? You sounded upset on the phone."

"I am. It's Ethan. He keeps trying to make me remember what happened over the summer. It's like he won't let me move on, because he has it in his mind that we're meant for each other."

"Maybe you are, Theresa, did you ever think of that?"

"Whitney, please, not you too! Don't you see? I can't be with Ethan! He's my teacher for god's sake!"

"Honey, honey. I understand what you're going through, I do. But you can't stop the path of love."

"You sound like Ethan now!"

"Listen to me, Theresa. We had an amazing summer, you and I both know that. With all love comes a different path. Your path is just filled with a few bumps that you have to endure."  
"A FEW? Hello! He's my professor! And I don't love him!"

Taking her hand, Whitney looks at Theresa. "Theresa, I know you. I saw the way you were this summer. You love Ethan. You know you do."

"I can't love him."

"Yes, you can."

"I don't love him."

"Can't and don't are two different words, Theresa."

"Just stop, Whitney. This was pointless. You're telling me to be with him, my heart is saying the same thing. My mind is the only one cooperating and telling me not to be with him."

"Theresa, all I'm saying is not to forget the summer you had."

_As if I could, Whitney. _Theresa thought as she shook her head. "Fine, I'll think about it."

"You're going to make the right choice, Theresa, I know it."

"Yeah, if only my heart and mind could agree with that."

"Theresa, go to Ethan. Go and talk to him. Sort through this. It's the only way you can move on."

Defeated, Theresa gathers her things. "Fine, I'll go talk to him."

**Coming Up**

Theresa overhears Ethan confess

What will happen when ET talk to each other?

**Please R/R**


	11. Overhearing

**Overhearing**

**(In Ethan's Office)**

"This is unreal! I try to get over Theresa, and I have no luck! Everywhere I look I see her face."

"How is it that my life became so complicated? All I wanted was love, and this summer I had it. Right in my hand. And then what happens? The woman I fell for is a woman I can't have any relationship with."

**(Meanwhile)**

Coming closer to his office, Theresa sighs as she faces her fears. _I have to do this. I have to talk to Ethan._ Hearing his voice, Theresa stops outside his door, and listens to him talk.

"The woman I fell for is a woman I can't have any relationship with."

_My God! How can this be happening? How can he still want to be with me?_ Theresa thinks as she listens closer to the door.

Taking her picture off his desk, Ethan looks at it lovingly. "Theresa. You are my dream come true. I knew there was something special about you the first day I met you on the beach. I only wish now that there was someway we could be together. I know you don't want to have a thing to do with me, but you have to realize how much I yearn for you. I wish I wasn't your teacher. I wish we didn't meet back up this way."

"Fox was right. I should go after you. I should finally listen to my heart and not my head. I need to do what's right for me, and damn the consequences. I know what I felt, Theresa. I felt a strong connection between us, and if it's the last thing I do, I will prove to you that you and I belong together."

Hearing him sigh, Theresa wipes a tear out of her eye. _You're all I wanted, Ethan. You're all I wanted and now I don't even know what to do for us anymore._

Defeated, Theresa attempts to pass Ethan's door, trying to move away from him. However, before she could escape quickly, her books fell out of her arms, making a noise so loud it startled Ethan, and he turned around to face the one woman he could never have."

"Theresa."

**Coming Up**

Ethan and Theresa talk!

**Please R/R**


	12. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

Looking up, Ethan sees the eyes of the woman he wants more than life. "Theresa."

Turning away fast, Theresa tries to get away, but fails, when she feels Ethan's arm wrap around her.

"Please, Theresa, don't go."

"Let go, Ethan, I have to go."

"No. Not until we talk."

Huffing, Theresa turns to look at Ethan, and gets caught into his blue gaze. _God, why me_? "Fine, Ethan, you have five minutes to talk. Although, I tell you right now, we have NOTHING to say to each other."

"You may have nothing, but I have everything to say to you." Holding her hand, Ethan brings Theresa into his office. "Please, sit down." Sitting down, Theresa shakes her head as she watches Ethan sit next to her. "What do you want, Ethan?"

Staring into her mocha eyes, Ethan sighs. "I want us to be together, Theresa. We belong together."

"No! Oh, no! You're not doing this to me, Ethan! You're my teacher! I can't be with you!"

"Theresa, calm down. You asked what I wanted, and that's it. I can't forget the summer, Theresa. This past summer was the best of my life. And I know you can't forget it, either."

"That's not true, I have forgotten it."

"Really? Have you forgotten this?" Without thinking, Ethan takes Theresa's face in his hands, and kisses her deeply. _God…heaven…._

Feeling his lips on hers, Theresa sighs. _I can't do this…I have to move away…after….oh God, why do I still want Ethan?_

Stopping the kiss, Theresa slowly pulls away from Ethan, letting herself take a deep breath.

"You see, Theresa. We still have that chemistry. You can't ignore me, or that."

"You're my professor, Ethan. You are older than me."

"By four years, Theresa, that is not a lot. Yes, I am your professor, but what if I wasn't?"

"What are you talking about, Ethan?"

**Coming Up**

Ethan and Theresa decides on their future

**Please R/R**


	13. What to Do

**What to do?**

"What do you mean if you weren't my professor? Regardless, you and I still are at this university. I wouldn't be able to date you all the same."

"Theresa, listen to me." Moving her to sit down, Ethan sits next to her. "I'm leaving my job."

"No, Ethan, I won't let you do this for me."

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for us."

"Don't you listen to yourself? There isn't, and can't be an 'us'!"

Taking a breath, Ethan looks at Theresa. "What are you afraid of, Theresa? I know how you feel about me, why are you so afraid of being with me?"

_Because I fell in love with you so fast, I didn't expect it…_Closing her eyes, Theresa looks away. "I can't tell you."

Turning her face slightly back to him, Ethan holds her face in his hand. "Yes, you can. You remember our summer, Theresa, please, just be honest with me."

"Fine, you want honesty? Here it is. I started to fall for you, Ethan, big time. I was so happy when I saw you again when school started, I thought I'd never see you again. But then, reality set in. I realized you and I could never be together. And before you say it, I refuse to let you give up your career for me."

Taking a breath, Ethan holds Theresa's hand. "Do you trust me?"

Nodding slowly, Theresa looks back at Ethan. "Then trust what I have to do. What we have between us, Theresa, isn't just a fling. You and I both have deeper feelings for each other, and I want to see where that brings us."

"And what if, down the road, we break up? I would have still cost you your job, Ethan. I don't want that pressure added on me."

"Listen to me, Theresa. This is my decision to leave the university, not yours. Besides, I think I'd rather open my own law office than be grading papers all day."

"This isn't funny, Ethan."

"I'm not laughing. I'm being serious. I want you, Theresa; I want to be with you. And I will do whatever I have to in order to prove to you that I want you."

"You don't have to prove anything, I know. I always knew."

"Then, please, let me do this. Let me be able to really be with you the way we're supposed to. Don't you remember what I said to you when our summer ended?"

As if by memory, Theresa recites out loud, "If fate allows, I'll find my way back to you…"

Smiling, Ethan cups her cheek. "This is our fate, sweetheart. You and me. Together."

Closing her eyes, Theresa opens them and looks at Ethan. "What about your class? I need it to graduate, and I refuse to let you just give me an 'A' because I'm with you."

"I realize that. You will still be able to take my class. I'm asking another professor to take over the class for the remaining of the semester. He will be the one to give you a final grade, not me."

Sighing one last time, Theresa looks again at Ethan. "Is this REALLY what you want? Because once you close this door to your life, you can't reopen it."

Caressing her cheek, Ethan looks into Theresa's eyes. "This is what I really want. You, and me. Forever."

Leaning forward, Theresa and Ethan share a kiss.

**Coming Up**

Graduation day!

**Please R/R**


	14. Graduation Day

**Graduation Day**

_**May 24, 2009**_

_This is it! Today is the first day of the rest of my life. It's funny; I always thought that my first day of college was to be the first day of the rest of my life. But, it's not. Graduation day means so much more to me now than it ever did. Thanks to Ethan, I seem to have this new lease on life. He's shown me what true love really is. _

_How stupid I was to not have realized that the love of my life was under my nose all this time. The road getting here to this point was difficult, but, we made it. And now, from this day forward, I can spend my life with the one man I truly love._

Hearing a knock on her door, Theresa puts her journal away. "Come in."

"Yes, I have a delivery for the next fashion designer in Harmony?"

Smiling, Theresa gets off her bed, and greets her "visitor". "Why, yes, that's me. I wonder who these are from."

Pulling the flowers aside, Ethan smiles. "Just me."

"Oh, well, in that case, where can I sign?"

Putting the flowers down on her desk, Ethan takes her into his arms. "How about right here?" He asks, pointing to his lips.

"Oh, that's my best signature." Taking his face into her hands, Theresa sighs as they share a passionate kiss.

Ending the kiss, Ethan wipes a hair off of Theresa's face. "Do you know how proud I am of you?"

"I can imagine."

"I mean, you took your major by storm, you have this great job offer coming to you to work for Vera Wang, you forgave me, and now, here we are, happier than ever."

"Nothing could make me any happier, to tell you the truth."

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

"Well, that's a pity, then, because I have this gift for you in honor of your graduation." Ethan says as he holds out a wrapped box. "But since you don't want it…"

"No, no, hand it over!" Theresa says laughingly, as she takes the box from Ethan. "I can never say no to gifts."

"That's what I thought."

Watching Theresa's face as she opens his gift makes Ethan smile. _She is the only love of my life, and I couldn't be happier with her._

Reaching into the box, Theresa gasps as she pulls out a ring box. "What's this?"

"Open and see."

Opening the box, Theresa gasps again as she sees a beautiful heart shaped engagement ring. "Oh, Ethan."

Getting down on one knee, Ethan takes Theresa's left hand. "Theresa. When I first met you on the beach, I knew there was something uniquely special about you. What I didn't know then, but do now, is that you are my soul mate. You are the woman I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. I love you with every fiber of my being, and I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of our lives together, making you as happy as you have made me. Will you marry me, Theresa?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Theresa smiles. "Yes, Ethan, I will marry you."

Putting the ring on her finger, Ethan kisses her hand, and then proceeds to take Theresa into his arms, and kisses her deeply. "I love you, Theresa."

"And I love you."

Later on, Theresa's family and friends watch proudly as she walks across the stage to receive her diploma. Waving at her family, and Ethan, Theresa takes her diploma and then makes her way back to her seat. At the end of the ceremony, Theresa is about to look for her family in the crowd, when someone taps her shoulder.

"Hey, you!"

"Whitney!"

The two share a hug. "We did it, Theresa! We're graduating, and marrying the two greatest men ever!"

"Life doesn't get any better, does it?"

"You can say that again!"

Turning around, the two women watch in awe as their fiancés come toward them. "We are so proud of you." Fox says, leaning in to kiss Whitney.

"Thank you, thank you." The women say as they kiss their men.

"Who knew, Whitney, that our greatest summer would bring us the greatest happiness?"

"For sure, Theresa. We couldn't be any happier."

"And neither could we." Ethan says, as he looks at Theresa. "Love really is an education, isn't it?"

"You can say that again, Ethan. You can say that again."

Kissing each other, Theresa and Ethan feel that sense of completeness that only two people in love can feel.

**The End**


End file.
